Fraser's Dicktionary
'''Fraser's Dicktionary '''refers to Fraserisms, VGA memes, and terms that Fraser defines incorrectly, sometimes to troll the chat and the crew. The Dicktionary Here is a list of terms in Fraser's Dicktionary Underdog: The person who has the least amount of people cheering for them, not the person least likely to win. Motion Controls: The shittiest controls ever but the best to use for a show. Quick Start Guide: a waste of paper only idiots read. 12 year olds: 1. The age of someone who doesn't know what does this means. 2. Everyone in the chatroom. Pussy Wrists: when ones wrist is not able to handle the pressure of tapping a button repeatedly in Mario Party. Signs of Pussy Wrists may be the person is wearing wrist braces, or is constantly whining about carpal tunnel. Dyslexic Fuck: Someone who could possibly be dyslexic but more likely is just having trouble reading the dialogue on screen out. Sacred Water: A liquid best suited for watering the floor. Kitty: Everything. Keys (alt. Keese): Bats. Small Key: Any key. Sometimes aren't small. Unrelated to Keys. Deacon: Something that is so wimpy/pathetic that for it to even exist is an affront to the natural order of the world. Deacon Beacon: A faux pau that is said because of its rolling off the tongue value. Refers to a beacon in LoZ:SS. MLG: used in reference to an act within the game that was so incredibly skilled, a professional video game player must be the cause. Pussy: 1. Anyone who appears to be introverted, polite, or non-confrontational in nature. 2. A cat Douche: any man who displays emotion Lanaryu Desert: Proper pronunciation, lampshade desert. An area in skyward sword that is a desert in the present, and lush in the past. Badminton: A game best played with each player flying an open cockpit plane. One player must constantly yell “ba ba bum bum” to distract the other. Crono: Name giving to someone that is a baby. Hanko/Hanka/Hank: Name giving to someone that is strong. Fan/Fanatic: Person who is super obsessed with something. Flower: A plant with an opening just waiting to be fucked Sex J’s: The best thing you could possibly ever get from a woman and/or the reason for rescuing Zelda in Skyward Sword PooYoo: a really annoying childish immature low life not very fun… Thing! Usually associated with people who are in the Shadow Chat by people in the Turbo Club City Escape: A musical composition in a video game where the original version is worse than it’s remix. The remix is none too good either. First try!: Congratulatory message gave by the chat when it takes more than 1 try to beat something. Frage Quit: when a game is so boring/ so upsetting it makes you say “FUCK THIS SHIT!” and either turn the game off or restart to the main menu. Example: Assassin's Creed. Fuck Me: A response to anything negative. Might have something to do with being insecure? (U mad Fwash Fwash?) Unsubbing: See *RageQuit Rage Quit: See *Frage Frage: See *Agar Agar: Synonym for angry. MLG: Fraser when he does well at something (pronounced: “Em-El-JEEEEEEEEEEE!”) Category:Jokes Category:Trolling Category:Fraser Agar